


Don't You Have Anything Better to Do?

by Kittyluvr42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (eventually it takes a while), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asriel is revived!, Autistic Asriel Dreemurr, Autistic Chara (Undertale), Autistic Frisk (Undertale), Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Self-Hatred, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyluvr42/pseuds/Kittyluvr42
Summary: Frisk finishes the true pacifist route but decides they're not finished.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Don't You Have Anything Better to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just to formalize what my Chara and Frisk did in past resets so I have it firmly written down and can use it for post-paci stuff. I kinda ignore the role of the player in the whole thing since I'm not very good at writing them and I find it less interesting to do so, which does mean their characterizations here are different from how they are in-game, but that's fine since most people don't bother to figure out their in-game characterizations anyway.
> 
> This will hit genocide route stuff, although at the time of writing this, when I only have the first chapter done, that's not gonna show up for a while.

“Frisk… Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“...” They don’t say anything. There’s no narration. They sit down in the golden flowers in front of him.

“... Frisk?”

“No…”

“What-” They hear a voice hitch. “What are you doing?” 

Theirs doesn’t. “I don’t.” 

He… it’s not quite a chuckle. It’s the type of singular laugh, sounding almost like a sneeze, that one does when they are caught off guard by something barely amusing. He smiles a barely visible smile. “Of course you do. You made so many friends. They’re all waiting for you.”

“They’ve waited for… however long it’s been. They can wait a little longer.”

They hear a chuckle. Like Asriel’s laugh, it’s not a mirthful one, but unlike his, this chuckle is more sad than surprised. “And you stopped to talk to everyone on your way back here.”

They ignore it. “You can’t.”

He looks at them. He sits down in the patch in front of them. “Why?” His voice is deadpan, carefully controlled. “I’m going to turn back soon.”

“... Exactly.”

“I’ll turn back into him. Do you  _ want _ to see him?”

“I don’t want you, him, to be alone this time.”

“It won’t change anything. I’ll still be Flowey.”

“Yes.”

“I told you. Please… don’t think of him as me.”

“...”

“Please… just… I want this,” he gestures to himself. A few small dust particles fall from his arms, barely perceptible in the light. They evaporate before hitting the ground. He winces, then takes a deep breath. “I want this to be how you remember me.”

“Someone who was my friend for a little while.”

“So you were listening to me.”

“You are my friend.”

He smiles uncertainly at that, unsure where they’re going with this.

“That’s why I’m not letting you be alone.”

“Frisk… I-”

“Look.” They take a breath to collect their thoughts. “They… They couldn’t be with you last time. They-”

“Don’t.” A voice says, hardened by a stern edge. It’s too stern, the kind of sternness that only comes from disguised desperation. “Don’t say anything. Just let him...” The edge falls away into pleading “Just let him move on from me. Please.”

They take another deep breath to disguise the gap in their sentence. “They… can’t be here with you this time.” They scoot towards him until their knees are brushing the fur on his. “But I can.”

He smiles again. “I…”

They lean forward, hugging him again. He stiffens slightly, then leans into it, hugging them back. “Thank…” his voice hitches “Thank you.” 

The dam breaks. Tears run down their back. 

He keeps sobbing. They don’t know how long he cries. They hold him tighter. His tears get thicker as they mix with dust. He tries to sob. His voice breaks. He can’t cry properly. He cries anyway. More tears run down their back.

The tears stop, not because he’s done, but because they’re holding air. They’re still squeezing, their arms hit their own chest. They lower them to rest on their legs. They look down. A flower looks up at them. “... Thanks. I guess.” Before they can respond, he disappears into the dirt.

They sit there a moment, before leaning so they roll onto their back, still in a cross-legged sitting position so their legs are in the air. They put their legs back on the ground so they’re mostly flat then they stretch out, laying there in the flowers staring at the hole in the ceiling they fell through so long ago.

“Sixteen hours.”

They look at there wrist where there’s normally a watch, forgetting that they removed it after it broke from their fall. “Only sixteen?”

“Approximately, give or take 15 minutes. I’ve been keeping an eye on your phone. I had to estimate before mom gave it to you, though.”

They shift slightly, rubbing their back along the ground, wiping off much of Asriel’s dust and replacing it with crushed flower petals. They stand up and start walking back towards New Home and their waiting new friends.

They stop in Toriel’s house. Instead of continuing down the stairs, they run to the right and walk down the hall, looking at themself in the mirror.

Their friend’s voice is lighter than it had been when it says. “Still just you, Frisk.”

They step towards, and into, what was almost their room. Now they know it was his room. They sit down on the bed. 

“It feels entirely too small for you now.”

They smile. “glad you’re feeling better.”

“Oh, Moi?” they say dramatically, “I’m fine. I’m always fine.”

“...”

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Sighing, Frisk gets up and walks towards the stairs.

“Are you heading back?”

They nod, walking down the stairs. They walk through the door, and are halfway to Snowdin before their friend speaks again.

“Thanks, by the way.”

They cock their head to the side.

“For not telling him. He’s better off forgetting about me, moving on, after what I did. It’s my fault we’re dead after all.”

“You deserved better, you know?”

That’s met with a wry chuckle. “Not really. He sure did though. He’s right, you know? I wasn’t the greatest person. I’m still not. He deserved a better friend than me. He deserved a friend like you, a friend that wouldn’t get him killed.” The voice breaks. “He deserves to still be alive.”

Frisk stops walking and looks to the side. “What if I can save him?”

“What do you mean? How do you expect to do that?”

“I don’t know how, but I saved everyone else right? There must be a way to keep him from turning back.” Without even thinking about it, they see text floating in front of them, the “menu” they’d used twice before.

The voice takes a deep breath, then sounds  **determined** , “Yes! Of course. You’re strong, we’re smart, we can figure this out.”

They nod. “Just need to know a little-”

They’re interrupted by a familiar voice behind them. “Please don’t.” They aren’t used to Flowey sounding plaintive. They jump a little and turn towards him, their hand still hovering near the reset button. He sighs exasperatedly. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know I was there. You were just talking to me!”

They shake their head like their shaking the thoughts out to hide their confusion, realizing he must have thought they were talking to him instead of Chara. “Don’t what?”

“Now… the idea of resetting everything… I… I don’t think I could do it all again. Not after that.”

“I just have to know more.”

“Please, let me go. Go be happy, go live your life.”

Their hand stayed where it was. “I can save you.”

He sighed again. “Ok. If I can't change your mind. If you DO end up erasing everything… You have to erase my memories, too.”

“I understand.”

His face lit up with relief.

“How?”

The relief fell. “I can’t talk you out of this can I?” He sighed again. “That’s mostly on my end honestly. Just… If you’re gonna go then go...”

Once again, Chara’s voice filled their head. “Thank you.”

They stood up from the patch of flowers where they’d fallen.

As they prepared to go see the child who no longer remembered them, it was his sibling’s turn to sigh. “I hope you’re right about this."


End file.
